


Don't Smile

by TwentySixNine (1529Jake)



Series: The Petekey Married AU [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Petekey, M/M, Petekey Married AU, Smiling Mikey Way, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/TwentySixNine
Summary: Mikey had a rough day, and is in one of those moods where he wants to sulk, but that doesn't go as planned because Pete hates to see him like that.





	Don't Smile

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding,” Mikey hissed as he bent down to pick up the keys he had dropped on the ground.  What was left of his already spilt coffee emptied onto the porch, and with a frustrated sigh he stood back up.  Before he could muster the energy to try to unlock the door again he closed his eyes and inhaled on a three count.  When he opened his eyes again he let all of that air out.  He tried again, this time the key slipped into the lock and did its job as if it hadn’t just repelled the lock like two negative magnets would repel each other.  “Thank you,” Mikey said to no one in particular as he twisted the doorknob, pushed on the door and took a step.  The door didn’t budge and instead he ran into it crushing his Starbucks cup and whacking his nose on the front door.   _ I just struggled to unlock the damn thing, only to lock it _ Mikey thought to himself as he fought the strong urge to scream.  Finally he turned the key one last time more excited than he should’ve been to finally have it open for him.

As he shut the door he started to hear the sound of Pete singing along to Mikey’s personal favorite song off of  _ The Black Parade _ :  _ Disenchanted _ .  He felt his heart flutter a little, but it wasn’t enough to erase the day he had just had.  Kicking off his shoes one at a time he followed the sound of Pete, and the sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies.

“Hey,” Mikey greeted once he was in the kitchen.  Pete turned to face Mikey holding up the spatula like a weapon.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  Mikey apologized, slightly sarcastically, taking a seat at the island.  The weight of his head becoming just a little too heavy Mikey planted his right elbow on the marble and rested his head in his hand.  Quietly he placed the crushed to go cup on the island and flicked it but it hardly budged.

“It’s fine,” Pete trailed off watching his husband with concern.  Even though Mikey was amazing at remaining stoic, Pete had figured out what to look for to really tell what Mikey was feeling.  His face may have been set in stone, but the rest of him gave it away.  Pete took in the fact that Mikey’s hair was all over the place meaning he had ran his hands through it alot.  He took note of the way his shoulders were tense but also hunched inwards, and the way his free hand kept tapping harder and harder on the marble of the kitchen island.  Down the front of his shirt was a very fresh coffee stain that Pete could tell was in the cup probably only a few minutes ago. The red tint to his nose was the only thing Pete couldn’t quite place, but knew it didn’t mean anything good.  “Tell me about your day?”  Pete asked setting his spatula down and leaning over the island countertop.

“I’d rather not relive it,” Mikey grumbled, “not even through words.”  As much as Mikey didn’t want to be in such a sullen state of mind, he also wanted to sulk for a bit so he refused to make eye contact with Pete.

“I see what you’re doing,” Pete said dipping his head down trying to catch those eyes he loved so much with his own.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mikey mumbled turning his head away from Pete.

“Okay then look at me,” Pete challenged sitting down on the chair across from Mikey.  He reached out and tried to take Mikey’s hand, but before their fingers could meet Mikey pulled his hand back placing it in the crook of his elbow.

“I will,” Mikey said, “but don’t do it.”

“Do what?”  Pete feigned innocent.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Mikey said raising his eyebrows even though Pete couldn’t see it.

“Just look at me Mikey,” Pete said.

“I will,” Mikey said again, “if you promise not to do it.”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about,” Pete said fighting the urge to do what Mikey was asking him not to do.

“Don’t smile.”  Mikey warned finally turning to look Pete in the eye.  Mikey watched as Pete took his lips into his mouth and bit down doing his best to avoid smiling like Mikey had asked.  “I’m serious Pete, don’t smile.”  Mikey said as the struggle Pete was feeling became more noticable.  All Mikey would have to do was turn his head to avoid what he knew would inevitably happen, but he didn’t want to take his eyes off of Pete.  They sat in silence for a few more seconds before Pete couldn’t hold it in any longer.  It gradually made its way onto his face, and Mikey followed each second it took to spread completely.  Once it made it all the way to Pete’s eyes Mikey couldn’t stop the one that materialized on his own lips.

“I’m sorry,” Pete said, not sorry at all.

“Liar,” Mikey said the smile suddenly falling, but the bad mood he had been in was pushed away.  “Why couldn’t you let me sulk?”

“Because I hate seeing you upset Baby Boy,” Pete shrugged his shoulders.

“Well now you’re going to pay,” Mikey said getting off his chair and going to Pete’s side of the island.  Pete turned on his chair to face Mikey, even spread his legs so Mikey could stand between them.

“Well damn,” Pete said his eyelids going to half mast.  Mikey shook his head and tipped Pete’s head up.  “Don’t be too hard on me.”

“I do what I want,” Mikey teased before he leaned in.  Just before their lips met Mikey stopped moving in and let his warm breath fan across Pete’s lips.  “I love you.”  Before Pete could respond Mikey pressed his lips to Pete’s.  Even though they were both expecting the kiss Pete still gasped into it.  As their lips pressed together they realized how warm their lips were, and they only grew warmer the longer they stayed connected.  Unable to contain himself Mikey reached for the bottom of Pete’s t-shirt.  His fingertips brushed Pete’s bare skin making him shiver from how surprisingly cold they were.  Slowly Mikey lifted Pete’s shirt up and they took advantage of the momentary pause in their kiss, both of them refilling their lungs.

Pete went to tell Mikey that he loved him back, but Mikey was already diving back in to continue their kiss.  He stumbled backward as Pete stood up, they weren’t sure how it happened but they had danced around the kitchen until the island was digging into Mikey’s lower back.  No longer able to bear the clingy fabric of the coffee stained shirt Mikey placed Pete’s hand at the bottom of it silently telling him it was time his shirt joined Pete’s on the kitchen floor.  Pete happily took the hint pulling the shirt off, he didn’t pull it over Mikey’s head as easily as Mikey did Pete’s but it didn’t matter.  Taking the chance Mikey hopped onto the island and wrapped his legs around Pete’s waist and pulled him in close.  

Without the added height Mikey was already taller than Pete, and for different reasons they both loved that.  But being on a higher surface made it hard for them to get comfortable as they once again let their lips meet like magnets.  Frustrated for more than one reason Mikey gently pushed Pete back and got down.

“That wasn’t working,” Mikey whispered, “but this will,” he smirked and pushed Pete up against the fridge, their mouths starting over again.  The force had some of its contents rattling against one another but neither of them cared.  Mikey lifted one hand and rested it on the fridge above Pete’s shoulder and used the other to trace a slow and steady line down his chest.  When his hand made it to waistband of Pete’s jeans he stopped and started to kiss Pete’s jawline.  Feeling as though Mikey was doing all the work Pete started to fumble around with his belt.  His fingers worked as fast as they could, and once the clasp was undone he pulled the belt off of Mikey.  They heard it clatter to the floor, the sound acting as some sort of reminder of where they were.  Mikey place one more gentle kiss on Pete’s chin before looping his fingers through one of Pete’s belt loops and tugged their hips close.  

“Here?”  Pete asked through ragged breaths.

“No,” Mikey said taking a step backwards, pulling Pete with him.  “This isn’t a porno, if we’re doing this it’s going to be in our bedroom where Patrick will most definitely not barge in.”

“Yeah,” Pete said smiling as he pecked Mikey’s lips, “you’re right he seems to come over at the worst times.”  

“I’m always right,” Mikey whispered coyly grabbing Pete’s hands.  Giddiness washed over them both as Mikey started to pull Pete down the hallway and up the stairs.  Their room was the furthest down the hall, and would normally take a matter of seconds to get to, but it was different in that moment. 

As soon as they made it to the top of the stairs everything became a wild frenzy.  As they pushed and pulled the wall of the hallway helped them stay up as the hallway itself seemed to grow stealing their bedroom from them.  Being together like this it made them feel like they were the true center of the entire universe, everything that happened before was meant to get them together and everything after was to keep them that way.  Everything was right.  Just like the timing of finally making it to their room and Mikey’s fingers unbuttoning Pete’s pants.  From then on everything was just as it always was when they fell into each other.  The world disappeared in a blur of clothing being thrown to the side, and their bodies merging to create a feeling that words could never possibly begin to describe in the right way.  

They collapsed side by side, hearts beating in perfect sync, in near silence.  After they let their breathing settle Pete propped himself up on his elbow, and watched as Mikey’s eyelids fought to stay open. 

“Get some rest,” Pete whispered grabbing Mikey’s hand and bringing it to his lips.  “I love you too Baby Boy.”  

Mikey smiled in a partial dazed feeling, his eyelids beginning to close officially.  “Do you smell that?”  

“Sex?”  Pete asked jokingly.

“Burning cookies,” Mikey answered with a yawn.

“Fuck,” Pete hissed placing a kiss on Mikey’s forehead before going back to kitchen.  On his way out he paused in the doorway to take another look at Mikey who had fallen asleep with the hint of a smile on his face.


End file.
